


你是我的猎物-abo产奶

by xiebuzhou



Series: 你是我的猎物 [6]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiebuzhou/pseuds/xiebuzhou
Summary: ooc是我的雷点：产奶/徐话多*十八岁以下右上角*
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Series: 你是我的猎物 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662211
Kudos: 26





	你是我的猎物-abo产奶

“徐仁宇”东植皱着眉推开搭在他腰上的手，大半夜的这小子太能折腾了，东植刚刚睡着不到一个小时，“你儿子又醒了，快去看看！”

“让他哭”徐仁宇连眼睛都没有睁开，用手掌轻轻拍拍东植的屁股，“乖，我们继续睡”

“徐仁宇！”东植坐起来一把打在徐仁宇肚子上

“嘶—，你再往下点就你男人就满足不了你下面的小洞了”徐仁宇吃痛地揉着肚子，不耐烦地下床去看那小兔崽子到底想干什么，当初就不该听他爸的要什么家族继承人。

东植还是不放心地跟上去了，就怕徐仁宇一个不高兴把他儿子丢出家门。

“可能是饿了”徐仁宇虽然一脸厌烦地盯着小婴儿把手指伸进嘴里吮吸，但手上动作还是轻柔地把小手指拿了出来。

东植接过婴儿，熟练地解开上衣准备喂奶，看着徐仁宇直勾勾地盯着他，“看什么看！”，东植的语气有些害羞，自从儿子出生后他们俩好久没有过性生活了，每天绕着公司小孩两头转，晚上休息一会儿还要被孩子的哭闹声给折磨。

“这里本来是我的”徐仁宇的语气好像受了天大的委屈似的，双手从东植背后绕过来，把因为孕后一直涨着的乳尖夹在手里揉捏搓玩。

“徐仁，宇”东植的身体已经好久没有得到徐仁宇的触碰了，他现在只是被摸摸乳头就能感受到后穴难耐地张合着，“别，还要喂奶呢”

徐仁宇听到东植还要喂奶，只是放下了一只手抱住东植的腰，怀孕过后的肚子软软的，没有以前那么紧实不过手感也很好。

东植拗不过徐仁宇，只好把儿子放到自己那边空着的乳头，婴儿刚刚把嘴碰到乳头就紧紧地用嘴咬住不放，还没完全长好的身体没有牙齿，软软的牙龈随着小口小口的吮吸左右碾磨着被玩弄得异常敏感的乳尖。

徐仁宇还不满意，顺手滑到前面解开了东植睡裤的腰带，“硬了”，他低头嘴刚好碰到东植的耳朵，伸出舌头顺着耳廓舔到耳垂，这里一直是东植的敏感地带。

东植抱着孩子不敢对徐仁宇做什么动作，这副逆来顺受的样子更加重了徐仁宇的恶趣味，手指随意地捏了捏东植翘起来的柱身，从大腿根内侧摸到了东植像是在呼吸的肉洞，毫不留情地就伸进去两根手指按压着里面的软肉。

“徐，啊，仁宇，轻一点”孩子还在吃奶，像被父子俩同时玩弄的乱伦想法更加刺激着东植的神经。

“东植，怎么这么多水”徐仁宇两只手指掏弄着柔软的肉壁，本就安静的夜晚只剩下孩子吞咽的声音和后穴被玩弄“咕唧咕唧”的水声，“是不是我和儿子，这里，这么兴奋吗？”

东植咬着嘴唇，没有回应徐仁宇的话，他知道自己一张口肯定就是连串的呻吟，那样会让徐仁宇更得寸进尺。

孩子砸吧砸吧嘴，松开了乳头，东植迫不及待地往前走却被徐仁宇的手牢牢箍在怀里，“儿子，吃，吃完了，哈啊，徐仁宇”东植用胳膊小幅度往后靠了靠徐仁宇。

把手指抽出来，徐仁宇指尖还留着东植淫荡的肠液，东植刚刚把孩子放下，徐仁宇就从后面挺上来。徐仁宇隔着一层布料顶弄着东植的屁股。

徐仁宇肯定是故意的，东植转过身看到徐仁宇一脸笑意就知道他心里在想什么，慢慢解开徐仁宇上衣的纽扣，东植用自己的乳头磨蹭着徐仁宇的胸膛。

徐仁宇眯着眼睛盯着埋在自己锁骨的头顶，搂住东植的屁股，乳头狠狠地擦过徐仁宇敞开的睡衣边，东植觉得乳头一阵火热，徐仁宇的睡衣很薄，很明显感到湿意，“你说你骚不骚，在你儿子面前呢，嗯？”

东植抬头咬住徐仁宇突起的喉结，“再骚还不是只给你操”，有些含糊不清但是还并不影响徐仁宇清楚地明白其中的意思。

刚回到房间，徐仁宇脱下自己的裤子，干脆以后在家就不穿衣服了，反正没有别人。在灯光下，东植的乳头还淌着乳白的奶水，徐仁宇用指尖蘸了些奶水伸进东植的嘴里，“好不好喝？”，东植下意识的就用舌头舔舐徐仁宇的指尖，尝到味道才一脸疑问地盯着徐仁宇。

“这里的奶水”指尖在乳头旁画着圈，徐仁宇弯下腰含住另一边没被吃过的乳头，“这边是不是比你儿子吃的那边要大一些？”，徐仁宇好奇地尝试往外吮吸，清甜的奶水立马从花生粒般大小的奶头里涌出来。

东植红着脸转过头去，被吸奶的感觉异常爽快，那种像是灵魂都被徐仁宇的嘴吸出来的感觉，另一边徐仁宇也没有忽视，两只手指夹着乳尖来回磨蹭，奶水一股一股地流出来沾满了徐仁宇的手，后穴空落落的流出一股滑腻的肠液。

徐仁宇直起身，欣赏自己的作品，东植鲜红的乳头上还挂着奶滴，被口水滋润过亮晶晶的，徐仁宇连润滑都不用做，直接挤进东植淌着水的小洞里，两只手从旁边把乳肉往中间压，双重刺激让东植蜷起了身子，哺乳期充足的奶水顺着胸膛中间被硬挤出来的沟流下来，流到小腹四散分开，整幅画面情色极了。

东植整个人都徜徉在徐仁宇为他织的甜蜜陷阱中，后穴被阴茎慢慢填满的感觉让东植爽的口水眼泪都滴出来，“仁宇，再里面，哈，再里面一点，唔”

徐仁宇一边用力地撞进东植的肉洞，一边伸出舌头舔着东植小腹上的奶水，肉壁分泌的肠液被阴茎搅得流满了床单，东植张口任由呻吟前仆后继地从嘴里吐出来，自己还在脑中想着明天要洗床单的杂物事。

徐仁宇一看东植盯着天花板就知道他没认真，使劲往东植肉壁上顶弄，“啊，嗯”东植嗔怪地盯着徐仁宇，一脸的不赞同，后穴正是敏感得要命的时候，阴茎狠狠地操干快感累计得令他脑仁发疼。

“奶真多”，徐仁宇圈着舌尖在奶头周围舔，就是不碰乳尖，“哈啊，徐仁宇，你明天，嗯，别想上床嗯啊”突然发狠地冲干让东植来不及说完后面的话，只能跟着徐仁宇一抽一插的阴茎呻吟。

徐仁宇才不管东植不像样的威胁，直直地往东植肠壁上的敏感点顶，东植被操干得阴茎一抖，几滴精液甚至挂在了徐仁宇小腹上，高潮中的肠壁更起劲地裹着阴茎蠕动。

“差点就要被你夹射了，”徐仁宇放开红得快要滴血的乳头，“这里就这么欠操？嗯？”沙哑性感的尾音把东植的心拨弄德一阵乱跳。

东植忍着浪潮一波一波的快感，“你快一点啊，我，哈，我受不了了，嗯，求你了”

做爱时候的东植总是性感又诚实，徐仁宇爱死他脸红服软的样子了，低下头含住东植因为快感而伸出的舌尖，东植被插得连舌头都不想动了，由着徐仁宇对他又吮又舔，舌头的交融总是为人带来特别的感觉，来不及吞下去的唾液顺着嘴唇间流下，滑过东植绷紧的脖子，和胸膛里淌出来的奶水搅在一起。

东植的呻吟到嘴边化成了呜呜的声音，徐仁宇也不再骚话满天飞地强迫东植，房间里充满了粗重的呼吸声，肉体冲撞的啪啪声刺激着徐仁宇的耳膜，徐仁宇抱紧东植的腰，像是要把整个自己都给操进去。

这一夜东植不知道被操了多久，反正第二天公司里只有徐理事一个人来了。至于第二天晚上徐理事到底到床上睡觉，只有他们自己知道了。


End file.
